


Sprout

by trash_heap



Series: Bloom 'verse [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, ace hank, discussions of asexuality and sex, hank is a two pump chump and connor likes it, lotsa feelings, supportive partner connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_heap/pseuds/trash_heap
Summary: *This work is part of a larger series. To fully understand what the context is, I recommend reading the main installment of the 'verse before this.*Hank and Connor discuss the "unfortunately large" elephant in the room.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Bloom 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Sprout

They’ve been together seven months when Hank gets another erection. In the time Hank’s been his boyfriend, he has scoured the internet for all the information about asexuality he can find. He’d had only the vaguest idea of what it meant. Silas had made him more acquainted with aromanticism when he’d come out the second time at twenty. The family had done some research on the subject, but Silas had summed it up as eloquently as only he could: “I wanna fuck for fucking’s sake and I won’t say I’m in love.”

Lucy had smacked the back of his head while their brothers cackled. Connor had realized there was much more to it than what his twin had told them, but if Silas was content with his description, so was he. Asexuality had come up often in his reading, and looking it up a couple times over the years he’d watched Hank. But in the past seven months, Connor has become a voracious reader on the subject. It all comes flooding back to him when he arches back against Hank as his boyfriend touches him everywhere but where he’d like. Hank had been murmuring in his ear, running those big hands up and down his chest, pausing each time his pinkies skirted the skin above Connor’s cock. He’d hushed Connor, reminding him that Cole was sleeping down the hall, when he’d let out a frustrated keen. 

As soon as he’d arched back to reach Hank’s face, he’d frozen at the feeling of the  _ baseball bat _ in Hank’s underwear. Hank hasn’t seemed to notice Connor’s mind working ten thousand miles a minute as he tries to formulate the “correct” response to this. Last time, Hank had wanted to take his pants off, but ultimately ignored it. He kisses down Connor’s neck and he starts breathing again. 

“Hank?”

“Hmm?” His kisses trail up to the corner of Connor’s jaw.

“You have a boner.” 

It’s not at all what he’d planned to say. Hank stills, processing, before laughing, causing a raspberry-type noise against Connor’s neck. It tickles, and so he flails forward, giggling at the sensation and his awkward phrasing. He flops over onto his back to look up at him. Hank sits back on his haunches, putting a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. 

“ _ Boner? _ ” He wheezes. “How old are you?”

“I panicked!” Connor protests, uncontained smile giving away his own amusement. “I sounded much better in my head!”

Hank’s laughter slowly dies down and he situates himself between Connor’s legs, petting down his thighs. Connor is painfully aware his own erection hasn’t waned as his boyfriend continues touching him, face thoughtful.

“How do you feel about it?” Hank asks.

Connor blinks. “What do you mean?”

“This,” Hank says, gesturing to the tent below, “What are you thinking?”

Connor swallows as he looks first at Hank’s dick and then up to his face. The larger part of him is screaming to not push, to tell Hank that he doesn’t have to do anything. However, he can’t lie: he’d be happy to work with what Hank’s packing. 

“I’m happy with whatever you’ll give me, but I wouldn’t say no to having you inside me.”

“Yeah?” Hank asks, and it sounds so unsure, “I know this isn’t our usual. Or,  _ my _ usual. And this probably won’t be a regular thing, either. I need you to know that.”

Connor sits up, drawing his legs away from Hank’s wandering hands to sit on his knees. Hank looks away from him until Connor gently turns him back. He holds his face in his hands as Hank stares back, eyes so open and full of hope. Connor leans in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Baby,” He says, enjoying the way it makes Hank melt ever so slightly, “I meant it when I said I’m happy with anything. If you never want me to touch you like that, that’s okay. If you sometimes want me to touch you, that’s okay, too. I just want to make sure this is what you want and not you trying to force yourself into something uncomfortable for my sake.”

Hank pulls him in close by the hips, and Connor moves his hands to his shoulders. He sighs as Hank kisses both cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. He’s noticed he does that when he’s thinking about something Connor has said or asked. It makes him warm down to his toes.

“I want you to touch me.” Hank rubs his thumbs over Connor’s skin, “I want it, today, but probably not tomorrow, or the next, or the next month. But I want to feel you, honey. However you’ll let me.”

“Can you fuck my mouth?” Connor whispers in a rush.

“Fuck.” Hank groans as he drops his head to Connor’s shoulder. “Of course I can, Con. What the fuck kinda question is that?”

Connor huffs a laugh and brushes a hand through Hank’s hair.

“Alright. Can you sit on the edge of the bed for me? You can undress if you want.”

They spend a couple moments shuffling around. Hank flings his boxers toward the hamper and misses, badly. Connor sinks to his knees, thankful for the plush rug he’d just bought and already regretting the scrubbing he’s going to have to do. Hank is...large, to put it lightly. He’d known that he’d probably be bigger than average, based on his size, but seeing it is another thing entirely. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“You are -”

“Unfortunately large, I know.”

“I’ll make it fit.” 

Connor enjoys the way Hank’s chuckle morphs into a groan as he wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a long lick from root to tip. He wraps his lips around the tip, licking up the precome beading there. Hank gives a full body shudder and reaches out to hold onto Connor’s hair as he sinks as low as he can. Connor can feel his throat convulse as Hank taps the back. Eyes watering, he forces himself to stay still as he chokes. He blinks up at Hank through the tears.

“Oh,  _ fuuuuuuuck!”  _ Hank jerks Connor back.

He leaves his mouth open as he sucks in a breath and coughs. Drool drips down his chin, but he leaves it when he sees Hank staring. He lets his shoulders relax, slumping forward slightly so that he’s partially held up by Hank’s hand. Hank is breathing like he’s run a marathon; Connor supposes it must be overwhelming to feel so much when he’s not used to it. He must be incredibly sensitive. 

“Hank, I believe I requested you fuck my mouth.”

“Honey, I’m not gonna last. Your mouth is too sweet.”

Connor doesn’t reply, only reaches forward to roll Hank’s balls in his hand, and press an almost chaste kiss to the side of his cock. He feels incredibly smug when it twitches against his cheek. Hank growls when he tries to pull away, gripping his hair tighter to keep him close. Connor whimpers, mouth falling open as he looks up at him through his lashes. 

“Are you gonna use me,sir?” He whispers, voice raspy with want.

“That what you want?”

“Uh-huh.” Connor nods, lips rubbing against Hank’s dick. It gets him another delicious, full body shiver.

“Okay, honey. Touch yourself for me, alright? Want you to come, too. Whenever you want.”

Connor immediately grips himself. It’s a good thing Hank won’t last long, because he feels like he won’t either. It’s intoxicating to know he can have this effect on the man. Hank stands and starts out slow, running a thumb across one of Connor’s cheeks as the other hand brushes his hair off his face. He hisses through his teeth when Connor hollows his cheeks, making direct eye contact. 

Things progress quickly, after that. Hank’s hips stutter before pressing deeper. Connor opens his throat as much as he can, vision blurring as his eyes water again. Only a few more thrusts and Hank’s thighs tense. He pulls back just enough so that Connor doesn’t choke. As soon as he groans with the first spurt of come, Connor follows, groaning like he’s dying. If his brain wasn’t mush right now, he’d worry about getting come on the rug and potentially Hank’s feet. Hank pulls away before Connor would like him to, so he presses his face into his hip, instead. His own hips still jerk in tiny movements as he comes down. 

Hank flops back onto their bed, mattress springs squeaking in protest. Connor gives his knee a kiss before crawling into his lap to lay his head on Hank’s chest. Once they’ve finally caught their breath, and he can see Hank’s eyes slipping closed, he speaks.

“You know, I bet you could train me to take all of you. We could start small and work up to bigger toys, that way next time you want this, you’ll have a perfect fit.”

Hank groans in protest even though Connor feels his heart pick up again. He swats his ass and Connor yelps.

“I knew you’d be trouble, honey.”

“You love it!”

Hank pulls him in for a soft kiss.

“I do.”


End file.
